


It's Course and Irritating and it gets Everywhere

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Fascinated Me, Cloaked in Shadows and Secrecy [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's course and irritating and it getts everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Course and Irritating and it gets Everywhere

Anakin snarled and brushed the sand of his robes, wincing at the orange sand all over his robes.  
  
“Why do you hate it so much?”  
  
“Its course and irritating and it gets everywhere.”  
  
“You hate sand that much?”  
  
“Nah. Your cum.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“It is _rancid_ , you should eat less red meat and some more fruit.”  
  
“Training over for the day.”  
  
“You’re not cumming on my face.”  
  
“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I regret nothing~~
> 
> \--
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
